The Blanketeers: The Blanketee and The Blanketer
by TUMe
Summary: The story presents, Shino as the weatherman wannabe, Sasuke as the clean freak, Naruto as a blanket and Sai makes a guess appearance. Snippet of Naruto and Sasuke life after 'Definitely, Maybe.' SasuNaru


Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with Naruto characters or its production

Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with Naruto characters or its production.

A SasuNaru story.

A spin-off of my story titled 'Definitely, Maybe.'

**The Blanketeers : The Blanketee and The Blanketer**

That day, the sky was very gloomy. To a mere person's eyes, it was a tell-tale sign that rain was coming. But according to Shino, that wasn't the case – at least that was what his bugs told him. His bugs told him that the clouds might look dark and all but it wasn't going to rain anytime soon.

All evening and afternoon, it would be cloudy but rain would only fall during night time, Shino reported back.

If only he was not a ninja, Shino would be an excellent weather man.

Many of the villagers – especially the vendors and shopkeepers – called it a day early and went home for shelters. Well, there wouldn't be much to do anyway so they better be home or else they would get wet in the rain. This kind of situation was best for sleep activity; the wet and dark atmosphere could lull people to sleep easily.

And it was not only the villagers who felt that way.

In this kind of weather, even the most powerful of ninja would be affected by the gloominess. Naruto included.

He honestly didn't mind being in the rain; he loved rain – he liked the feeling of rain falling torrentially onto his shoulder, it was comforting. What he didn't like was the gloominess: the dark sky and the gloomy feeling it brought.

In other words, gloomy day made Naruto felt blue; he hated feeling blue. Blue was totally not his colour. That was Sasuke's. His was orange: happy and energetic. Sasuke was blue: emo and broody and gloomy.

"Let's stop here, Sai. I'm errr….hungry. I want to go back."

Naruto was training with Sai earlier. Usually he would train with Sasuke but Sasuke was busy. So he ended up training with Sai.

Sai smiled his creepy smile at Naruto's suggestion.

"Yeah, Dickless. Let's. Looks like its going to rain too."

Naruto just glared at Sai for his nickname. The usual angry retort stucked at his throat – he didn't have the mood to reply; the gloomy weather had dampened his spirit a little. Instead, Naruto just gave him the finger before he headed back to Uchiha mansion.

"Tadaima!"

No one answered as usual.

The main house was empty. He couldn't hear Sasuke anywhere. Usually that man would be training at the Uchiha training ground or he would be doing some carpenting work on the house that needed to be fixed.

_Guess, Sasuke also doesn't like to work in this gloomy weather. He must be brooding somewhere in this house._

Naruto shrugged his shoulder. He didn't really want to think what Sasuke like or didn't like to do in this gloomy weather. It was none of his business. As long as Sasuke would still be making dinner tonight, that was good enough for Naruto. He was starving from the training he had done with Sai.

Looking at the clock in the living room, it was still early for dinner. So, Naruto decided to kill time by sleeping in his room; he was already getting sleepy by the way. He considered asking Sasuke to play Go chess with him but nahhhh…… he better went to sleep than looking at Sasuke's smug face when he won – because Naruto always lose.

So, Naruto just headed straight to his room. From the main door to his room, Naruto had to pass through the living room before exiting from one of the living room's side doors to the outside corridors. Those corridors were like patios, really. They were built to connect rooms in the big house – just like traditional Japanese house.

Naruto was halfway to his room when he spotted Sasuke. He was sleeping on the corridor. He must be very tired doing his 'chores of the day' to fall asleep like that. Judging from all the blankets that were hanging out on the lines, Sasuke had done a lot of washing today.

Ahhh…….how could Naruto forgot? Friday was laundry day. It must be very tiring for him to do all the washing when the washing machine was broken.

That clean freak, still wanted to wash all the blankets even if he had to wash them by hand.

And just like usual, he would forget to pick them up.

Naruto groaned. This was like the nth time he had to remind Sasuke about this. He wanted to shout at Sasuke 'You forget again!' but Sasuke's sleeping form stopped him. It was not polite to wake up someone with a scream.

Now that the bastard was fast asleep, he was the one who had to take in the blankets or else Sasuke's hard work would be ruin by the rain later.

Carefully, Naruto picked up all the blankets and put them in the laundry room – he would fold them later; looking at Sasuke's sleeping form made him felt sleepier. He just wanted to curl up and sleep under his warm blanket.

Blanket? That reminded him of something.

Naruto went back to the corridor with one of the newly washed blanket. Sasuke was still sleeping. He covered Sasuke carefully with said blanket. Still the wind was quite strong, the cover slipped from Sasuke's body. Left with no other choice, Naruto took off his jacket and put it on top of the blanket after he recovered Sasuke with the blanket. That way, the cover wouldn't slip.

Sasuke made a comfortable sigh in his sleep.

Naruto headed back to his room to sleep.

909

Even now, six months into their marriage, Sasuke still did laundry on Friday but _still_ rarely remembered to pick them up—Naruto had the suspicion that he purposely 'forget' about them just because.

Also, Sasuke had made it his habit to sleep on the corridor after laundry. He liked the wind, he said. Now that they were married, whenever Naruto found Sasuke sleeping on the corridor without a blanket, he didn't even try to cover him with anything like he always did before they were married.

Nuh-uh.

Why would he do that? He rather became the 'blanket' himself.

Naruto would lie beside Sasuke, wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and tucked his head under Sasuke's chin. Automatically, a pair of arms – that were not his – would embrace Naruto too, sometime with a murmur of 'Get closer, dobe'.

And they would fall asleep in each other embrace.

It was just like Sasuke said, love was warm and safe.

900000000000000000000000000090000000000000000000000000090000000000000009

I wrote this for an lj community and also I don't have a freaking idea on Let Me Hear You.

Huhuuhu…I'm doomed.


End file.
